Aragorn – The Ultimate GimliLegolas Shipper
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: No one ships Legolas and Gimli more than Aragorn. Watch as Aragorn hooks them up and all the adventures that go along with it. Sort of crackfic.


Over the time Aragorn spent with Gimli and Legolas once they set forth from Rivendell he noticed two things. Leogolas and Gimly were definitely in love with one another and they made the cutest pairing he had seen in his life. Their bickering, once a form of hatred soon became filled with sexual tension. Aragorn had tried to open their eyes to the love they both felt but it seemed the two friends were hesitant. He left them alone for hours, dropped hints and even spread rumours about the two. The last one he wasn't proud of...it didn't even work. The two were still fighting there feeling. Finally the war was over and Aragorn could set his priority onto finally hooking the two up. By the end of the night this chapter is set, the two were going to be a couple. He was determined of this.

The plan was perfect. Invite the two out for a drink, saying he'll go with them but won't actually show up. Well, he will show up but they won't know it was him. He had a brilliant disguise of a fake beard. No one would know it was him. He would convince the two to go out, one way or the other.

It was the time he sent on the invitation and he was all set up. He was able to sneak away from the guards and wear the costume. They were meeting at a local tavern, or whatever the equivalent is in Middle Earth. When he looked into the shine of a goblet he forgot it was actually him for a moment. What a difference a long beard can do. As soon as he fixed any imperfections Legolas walked in with Gimli. They were discussing something but all Aragorn noticed was how cute they looked as Legolas had to look down at his lover. The two sat down at a table, awaiting for Aragorn. He decided to wait a while and just watch the two chat for seven more minutes. They both ordered drinks (because recently the idea of someone going around and seeing what the customers wanted was recently established.)) Their drinks were soon handed over to them. That was Aragorns cue to walk in.

"Ah, that's quite a lot of larger you two have" Aragorn said in a thick fake...weird accent. In your world it can be described as the Italian accent. He let out a chuckle as the two looked at him, both raising an eyebrow. 'Brilliant' he thought to himself. 'They just think I'm a weird man'. "Hopefully you won't become too frisky. At least in front of everyone. What you two do alone is up to you" There

"Aragorn? Who is dis Aragorn you speak ov? I'm Manuka, son of Peilo" The two just sat there, not saying a thing but looked at Aragorn with their judging eyes. It was burning into him until he couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, it's me. And don't call me Master Aragorn. I've told you a million times. It's just Aragorn to you." He sat down on the spare chair.

"What are you doing in that ridiculous disguise?" Legolas asked, trying not to laugh.

"I'm trying to hook you two up but obviously it's not working." Aragorn spat. It frustrated him that no matter how hard he tried they won't be open with their feelings. There was no way he was going to give up. At least not yet.

"What does our love life have to do with you?" Gimli asked. "You have a kingdom to run. Surely you have more important things to deal with." He was annoyed at Aragorn continuously getting involved in his life, just like Legolas.

"Exactly. I cannot concentrate on Gondor with you two flirting with each other, secretly loving each other but not doing anything." This gave him an idea. "You're putting Gondor in peril. If you two acted on your feelings and at least went on a proper date I can concentrate and give my kingdom 100%"

"So..if we don't get together we're basically putting Gondor in danger" Legolas asked. This was a new low for Aragorn but he didn't care. Anything to get them together.

"Exactly. If we get invaded I'm blaming you" Aragorn stated. The two lovers looked at each other for a moment and Gimli shrugged, as if saying 'sure, why not?' Legolas looked over at Aragorn.

"Fine, we'll go on one date" he started. Aragorn felt as if he would explode with joy. A gleaming smile spread across his face. " But you're not allowed to come." They obviously didn't trust him. "I'll know if you're there"

"Deal" Aragorn said quickly. He'd just use spies.

"No spies either" Gimli added. Fuck, there goes Aragorns plan. "It has to just be Legolas and me...alone" Gimlis tongue escaped his mouth and ran over his lips. Legolas smiled back, biting his lips and let out a moan. Their eyes were fixed on each other, having the most incredible eye sex Aragorn had ever seen. Of course they were just plotting something but for Aragorn it was definitely eye sex. They were such teases. He had to contain his joy, pushing the noises he wanted to make to the back of his throat. Hell, he had to take a deep breath to compose himself before speaking again.

"Fine. If you go on a date, there will be no spies spying on you. It will just be you two. So you can do whatever you want with one another."

"Kings honour?" Legolas questioned.

"Kings honour" Aragorn responded despite the fact it killed him. Legolas looked at Gimli.

"You know, you never did take me to that cave you liked so much Gimli. Perhaps we could go there"

"Aye Legolas, and then we could spend the night in the forest"

"Watching the stars as we snuggle. Gimli, you're so romantic" Legolas gasped overenthusiastically, placing his hand on his heart. Gimli chuckled at this.

"You have no idea my little Princeling" Gimli stated. Aragorn frowned at the two.

"You know, you two are a lot cuter when you don't try." Gimli and Legolas laughed at their friend. Little did they know that Aragorn was actually right and their little 'fake date' would lead to a beautiful relationship.


End file.
